Aceptaciones
by Ernely
Summary: Los Guerreros de la Luz han comenzado su viaje para salvar el mundo. Todo parece perfecto pero Ingus considera que Arc no debería acompañarlos. Sin embargo pronto todo cambiará cuando empiecen a surgir diferentes sentimientos entre ellos que hará que pase lo que nadie esperaba. Centrada en Arc y en la relación que tiene y tendrá con sus compañeros.


Aquí está mi primera historia, que como no, es de Final Fantasy III. La verdad es que no hay mucho que comentar. Esta historia está destinada a tener varios capítulos y de un tamaño parecido a este y que irá evolucionando. Tengo que avisar que aunque aún no hay indicios pienso hacer aparecer varias parejas centradas en una misma persona.

Y simplemente decir que espero que la disfrutéis.

* * *

Juntos en su primera noche en el bosque. Solos, sin nadie que los ayude y determinados a ser los 'Guerreros de la Luz'. Todo parecía normal, dentro de lo que cabía.

Habían montado un campamento, muy pequeño: con una hoguera en el centro y los cuatro sacos de dormir juntos formando una fila.

Refia estaba sentada justo delante del fuego mirándolo y sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Ingus estaba enfrente de ella y a su lado izquierdo Luneth y Arc.

"Luneth podrías venir" – Le decía el guerrero al monje sin mirarlo y dirigiéndose hacía un lugar alejado del campamento.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Quiero que le digas a Arc que se vuelva a Ur inmediatamente?"

"¿Por qué debería hacer eso?"

"Porque es demasiado débil y nos traerá problemas en el futuro"

Luneth no se lo podía creer. Hacía nada estaban hablando de que eran un grupo y que debían mantenerse unidos y ahora el rubio le decía que Arc se debía marchar.

"¿No sabes el esfuerzo que ha hecho Arc para llegar hasta aquí?"

"Es justo por eso"

"¿Cómo?"

"Si para él ha sido difícil llegar hasta el castillo de Sasune, que está a dos o tres días caminando desde Ur. No creo que sea capaz de resistir este viaje"

Luneth de nuevo sin palabras. Sabía que Arc se había escapado de Ur para demostrar que no era un débil que era capaz de hacer las cosas solo. Había huido para no tener que soportar más a los gamberros de su pueblo que sólo lo utilizaban para reírse de él e insultarlo y ahora Ingus estaba haciendo lo mismo, llamarlo débil.

De repente aparecía la maga negra para meterse en la conversación. Siempre había sido muy cotilla y consideraba que esa conversación si era de su incumbencia.

"Por qué narices no me dejáis opinar" – Preguntaba de forma retórica Refia. Aunque no le dejasen no estaba dispuesta a irse sin dar su opinión.

"¿Y por qué quieres que Arc se vaya? A él también le ha escogido el cristal"

"Porque considero que es débil y un estorbo" – Le contestaba Ingus o como le iba a llamar a partir de ahora Refia, el rey de hielo.

"¿No has pensado que estás hiriendo sus sentimientos?"

"Cuando hay que luchar y sobrevivir da igual los sentimientos"

"¡Pero si ni siquiera le has dado una oportunidad!" – Le contestó Luneth obligando a Ingus a mirarle a los ojos. El monje estaba muy enfadado porque estaba infravalorando a su hermano, el que había conseguido ir de Ur a Kazus solo.

"Así que quieres que le dé una oportunidad"

El chico de pelo plateado y la chica peliroja asintieron.

"De acuerdo. Yo mismo le someteré a una prueba para comprobar si es capaz o no"

Y con lo dicho, Ingus se alejó de los dos jóvenes y volvió al campamento sin decirle nada al más pequeño que estaba leyendo reposado en un árbol y metiéndose en su saco de dormir.

"¿Qué crees que hará con Arc?" – Preguntaba Refia con miedo en sus ojos.

"No lo sé pero espero que nada malo"

Sin querer dar más vueltas al asunto volvieron ambos al campamento y se sentaron alrededor del fuego mirándolo.

Luneth quería decirle a Arc lo que el guerrero tenía en mente, ponerlo a prueba. Pero Ingus se lo había prohibido tajantemente. Para Refia era lo mismo. En ese momento primaba más el miedo a Ingus y lo que le haría si lo contase a ayudar al chico de pecas.

Arc dejó su libro junto a su saco de dormir y se acercó al fuego sentándose al lado de Luneth. Era tímido e inseguro y eso no ayuda si de nuevas relaciones se trata. Aún no había conseguido mantener ninguna conversación con Refia y todavía menos con Ingus que le parecía tan estricto e insensible.

"¡Oh! Hola Arc" – Le decía Refia al mago blanco mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano.

"Ho-hola" – Le contestaba sonrojándose levemente.

Refia aún no comprendía porque el chico castaño era tan tímido y se sonrojaba con tanta facilidad.

Después de una pequeña charla entre Refia y Luneth sobre sus vidas y con Arc escuchando. Éste se había quedado dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Luneth y agarrado a su chaqueta.

Luneth cogiéndolo con ambos brazos lo llevó a su saco de dormir y no al de Arc. Como buen hermano que era sabía que Arc podía ponerse enfermo con mucha facilidad y prefería que él durmiese en su saco de dormir que era considerablemente más grande.

Volviendo a su posición frente al fuego.

"Ahora que ya se ha dormido… quiero que me expliques por qué…" – Decía Refia mirando fijamente al fuego y con un tono protector y maternal.

"No sé si deberías saberlo… podrías pensar los mismo que Ingus"

"No seas idiota, por muy débil que sea alguien nunca diré lo que ha dicho el rey de hielo ni haré lo que piensa hacer"

"¿Rey de hielo?"

"¡Sí!... es el mote que se me ha ocurrido después de ver que no tiene sentimientos"

Luneth rio ligeramente. Se sentía bien al saber que alguien más apoyaba a Arc y que no lo veía como un lastre.

"En serio… puedes confiar en mí"

"… Verás… Arc y yo no tenemos padres, y cuando éramos muy pequeños nos adoptó Nina, y el anciano Topapa…" Luneth se levantó y se dirigió hacia otro lado del bosque. Tenía la sensación que Arc podría escucharles y no quería verle llorar de nuevo. Refia entendiendo y le siguió.

"Arc siempre ha sido tímido, y además el más bajo y pequeño de Ur. Los jóvenes pensaban que no les hablaba porque Arc se creía superior, porque leía muchos libros… p-pero eso no era así. Y en vez de intentar hacerse amigos de él empezaron a burlarse, engañarle… herirle y todo porque esos desgraciados se creían mejores que él."

Refia podía ver el odio y la furia en los ojos de Luneth.

"Un día me enteré que le habían dejado solo con un oso… Cuando volví a casa vi que Arc no estaba y cuando fui a casa de los ancianos Arc estaba en la fuente inconsciente y herido, intentado curárselas. Desde ese momento me prometí que protegería a Arc, aun así… la mella ya estaba hecha y Arc nunca ha dejado de ser así. Con su timidez, sus miedos, sus inseguridades y con la mala costumbre de pensar que todos se pueden reír de él o herirle como hacían en Ur."

Luneth resopló y miró a Refia, con los ojos llorosos. Ninguna lágrima cayó pero quedó demostrado el fuerte vínculo que los unía.

"Y lo peor de todo es que ahora no puedo hacer nada para que Ingus no hiera los sentimientos de Arc… me siento tan impotente, ¡y enfadado!"

Refia había dejado caer un par de lágrimas. Si bien era cierto que nunca había vivido algo parecido podía comprender lo que era ser menospreciado durante toda tu vida. Posando un brazo sobre el hombro de Luneth, le guio hasta el campamento y se prepararon para dormir.

"Gracias"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por escuchar la historia y por aceptar a Arc. Te estoy muy agradecido"

"Ya te he dicho que yo nunca haría lo que hace el rey de hielo. Quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás mi apoyo y Arc también"

Finalmente se pusieron a dormir esperando que un nuevo día comenzase. Lo que ninguno de los tres sabía era que el mayor del grupo estaba preparando varios retos que debería pasar Arc si quería obtener su aprobación.

Amanecía un nuevo día. Los cuerpos dormidos seguían exactamente igual. Ingus en el extremo izquierdo, el más cercano al camino y por donde más peligros podían surgir; Refia a su lado, lo habían determinado así porque no podría defenderse con ataques físicos y así no corría peligro; a su derecha Arc, metido en el saco de dormir de Luneth y tapado con una manta que se había traído el hermano mayor de casa; y finalmente en el extremo derecho Luneth, con un brazo sobre la cintura de Arc.

Ingus se despertaba el primero y se dirigía hacia el rio, porque quería bañarse antes de partir hacia su siguiente destino. Al poco tiempo Refia despertaba notando una fuente de calor muy cercana a ella. Arc durante su sueño se había aproximado a Refia y ahora éste estaba acurrado bajo los brazos de Refia y con el brazo de Luneth por encima.

Sin querer despertarlo se mantuvo en la posición observando al pequeño de las pecas. 'Es muy mono' Pensó Refia.

El siguiente en despertarse fue Luneth que quitaba el brazo de Arc y se frotaba los ojos.

"Eeem… Refia te recomiendo que te apartes de Arc" – Le dijo susurrando para no despertar a su hermano pequeño.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque si Arc te ve que estás tan cerca de él se desmayará"

Sonriendo Luneth se levantó y dejó a Refia sin saber qué hacer. Si se movía lo iba a despertar y si se quedaba en esa posición tarde o temprano la vería así… de cerca.

Tarde. Porque Arc empezaba a emitir sonidos de que se estaba despertando. Poco a poco el castaño abrió los ojos para ver que su cabeza estaba apoyada muy cerca de los pechos de Refia y que ésta tenía un brazo sobre él como si lo estuviese abrazando.

Antes de que Refia pudiese hacer algo o decir algo. Arc se había puesto como un tomate, toda su cabeza y cuello y se había alejado un metro de ella.

"L-L-Lo siento" – Decía Arc sin mirarle a los ojos. Tenía miedo de que Refia se enfadase con él por lo que había hecho.

"¡Tranquilo no pasa nada!" – Le contestó con una gran sonrisa que tranquilizó bastante a Arc.

La hora que duró el recoger y el prepararse para continuar con su camino fue muy tranquilo. Ingus se encargó de preparar el trayecto para el próximo pueblo pensando en los mejores caminos y las mejores horas para ellos. Luneth había ido a rellenar las cantimploras de todos con agua y había ido a recoger unas cuantas hierbas medicinales que conocía gracias a Arc. Arc era el encargado de comprobar que todo se había guardado y que disponían de todo lo necesario.

Refia se había encargado de recoger los sacos de dormir y de guardarlos en las bolsas de todos. De paso había aprovechado para espiar que tenían los chicos en ellas. En la del mayor había simplemente mapas y hojas en blanco para escribir cartas, en la del monje había algunos utensilios útiles que podrían necesitar en un futuro, y en la del más pequeño había tres libros: uno de magia blanca, otro de brebajes y plantas medicinales y otro sin título que acabó siendo el diario de Arc que por supuesto no leyó pero que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo en algún momento.

Caminando se dispusieron en posición de hilera. Así podrían observar a su alrededor y saber que tendrían las espaldas cubiertas. El primero era Luneth que seguía las instrucciones escritas en el mapa del guerrero. Detrás Arc con la cabeza gacha de la vergüenza al saber que Refia estaba justo detrás de él. Y en la cola del pelotón estaba Ingus que vigilaba con atención extra la posible aparición de cualquier monstruo y de paso pensar en su siguiente acción.

'Arc pronto comprobarás lo que te espera…' – Pensó Ingus mirando fijamente a la nuca de Arc, surgiendo una pequeña risa en la cara de Ingus.

* * *

Pues aquí está el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y que me escribáis muchas Reviews. Aunque no esté basada en el punto de vista de ningún personaje, la historia estará principalmente centrada en Arc.

Así que hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
